Two Wrongs Make A Right
by princesssnb14
Summary: Emmett's wife Elizabeth is totally fed up with the long hours he spends at work which keep the newlyweds from being together. When Elizabeth decides to take a break from him, will Emmett be able to reconstruct his marriage, or will new love blossom?


**CHAPTER ONE**

_Emmett's Point of View_

April 19th, 2007.

Everything had to be done to perfection. The great hall was decorated with billowing white fabric, delicately hung upon each wooden arch the hall possessed. Calla lilies flooded the room in a warm orange, calming lilac and sullen yellow. Three glass chandeliers were hung in succession over the aisle, the largest and most complex one resting above the place where I would soon make the woman of my dreams, my bride.

The orchestra had been hired. Cellos, violins, violas, bassoons, flutes and light percussion combined to produce soft cheerful music that set the mood for the pending event.

Everything seemed to be set up so perfectly, down to the tiniest bow could not be, even slightly, out of place.

I stood at the back of the hall, welcoming my guests. As they entered, I watched each one hold a breath as they surveyed the room. Trying to take in the full ambience it offered. The room was majestic, outfitted for a queen, and by the look on each guest's face, they were totally amazed.

The truth is, I probably had the same look plastered on my face, because this was the first time that I myself had seen the room. I remembered hearing Elizabeth chatting about it. The small brush gardens lining the front altar, the soft candlelight gently flickering around the room, it was exactly what she planned, in the exact way that she wanted it.

As I did another once over of the room, I felt a strong feeling of responsibility, expectancies and an overall heaviness fall upon my shoulders that would come with married life. That would all come, the second the priest pronounced Elizabeth and I, husband and wife.

I loosened my bowtie slightly and fumbled with my collar, trying to return to a level of normalcy as the overbearing thoughts flooded my mind. I glimpsed my parents staring at me through the corner of my eyes. I groaned inwardly, they were on their way over.

"Emmett, I know that look," My mother said as her hands moved up towards my collar to fix what I had ruffled. "Don't stress yourself out. You and Elizabeth are the perfect couple, and you'll do just fine. I mean, look how Elizabeth stepped in and turned my playful son into a respectable man." She paused briefly and looked at my father with a small smile. "Because of her, we know you're ready now."

I know that those words were supposed to be comforting, but if anything, they only placed an even bigger burden upon me. Because I knew exactly what my mother was talking about. She and my father had probably sat and thought about this for weeks. They thought that I was ready to handle the family business, _Air Class Airways International._

"What, you guys think I'm ready for ACA?" I asked with a puzzled expression on my face.

"Yes Emmett, we do. And we've been thinking about this for a very long time. I mean, before, we definitely couldn't give you that responsibility, but now that you've settled down, we think you can handle it." My father responded.

I exhaled a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "But guys--"

"Emmett," Elizabeth's mother, Eleanor Welsh walked up and greeted me. I immediately put on the automatic smile that I felt was necessary for this function.

"You look perfect." Eleanor continued. The words came out of her mouth clean and crisp, every syllable properly stressed. _Perfect. _Everything in this hall was perfect. The decorations, the guests, even down to this marriage I was about to enter into would be perfect. My parents and Elizabeth's parents saw that this union would bring everlasting happiness to both families. With me working for my parents, there was no doubt that Elizabeth would be in good hands. And she would be my loving wife and we'd be together and happy forever.

"Thank you Eleanor." I responded. She turned to my parents and they stood happily exchanging meaningless but polite comments among them.

"Hey Em, don't look so stiff," My older brother, Edward said.

I chuckled, "How can I help it? Mom just dropped the big bomb on me." I responded.

"You didn't see it coming? I mean, she did the same to me. The very day I married Bella, they told me they wanted me to live in England and head the business from over there."

"I should have known."

"At least you're not getting shipped off to another country," he said with a smile. "You get to run ACA International from right here."

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't get it, why would they tell me now? I mean, they could've at least waited until I got back from the honeymoon."

"You know mom and dad. They're all business. Sometimes I feel as though that's all they think about. You see, from what I can gather, a company looks best to the public, when the owner is a fairly young, stable person. And in our parent's world, stability equals marriage."

I looked down at my watch. "It's about that time bro." I told him.

We made our way up the aisle at exactly 2:56pm. The time that I was scheduled to prepare myself for the entrance of my bride. I tried to calm myself as I moved swiftly towards the front of the hall. Taking the last few moments I had, I rid my face of the overburdened expression that seemed to have been permanent since my parents' _good_ news and stood waiting in silence for the woman in white to flow gracefully towards me.

Right on time. At exactly 3pm, the grand wooden doors opened and there stood Elizabeth Victoria Welsh. The last of six daughters Charles and Eleanor Welsh had produced.

Each step she took was timed. Left foot forward, wait one beat, right foot forward. She looked beautiful and elegant as she moved up the aisle. I looked into her eyes, she looked happy but scared. I mean, who wasn't scared on their wedding day? With the parents I have, I was petrified. But I knew once we were together, that it would be okay. I mean, I loved her, and nothing can overthrow true love, right?

* * *

_1 ⅟__2 __years later_

I looked at the clock that hung opposite my desk in my spacious office as I rushed to pack up my things so that I could get home. I wished that it was wrong, because the time read five minutes to eleven.

"Shit," I grumbled to myself. "I am definitely in it deep tonight."

"Deep in what?" My assistant, Rosalie Hale entered the office and began helping me put away some of the files that were scattered across my large marble desk into the cabinet. Rosalie was definitely a woman that walked into a room and demanded attention. She had been working with me from the first day I took the job and the woman never ceased to amaze me. She was beautiful and sexy. She worked almost the same amount of hours as me but never looked anything short of flawless. Now, of course these thoughts could roam about freely in my mind, but I had Elizabeth. And I loved her too much to cheat on her.

I sighed heavily, running my hand into my hair. "Today's Elizabeth's birthday. She, umm, wanted to have a dinner with our friends and family. I was supposed to be home since 5 o' clock."

"Wow, jeez Emmett. You should've left." She replied.

"I know, but I couldn't. If I pushed back the report and analysis, all the contractors in the East wouldn't have gotten paid until next week."

"Emmett, you could have told me to call Edward and try to get him to put it in place."

"I would've, but Edward flew into the country this morning to go to Elizabeth's dinner." At this point, I was slumped over in my chair, totally fed up with the job.

"Emmett," Rosalie called as she walked over to me, "She'll understand, okay? Now stop looking so stressed. You've got to go home, I hope you have a gift already, give it to her and apologize."

"Aww shit. I don't even have a gift. I mean, I was looking at this necklace, it's from _Buccelati _or something like that, but I didn't have the time to go and get it. It's best I don't even go home. She'll be so angry."

"Emmett," Rosalie said while loosening my tie, "You not going home, will only make things worse. You just have to go, say you're sorry and hope she understands."

"Rosalie, she understood the first time I told her, okay? This has been happening almost every night for the past year."

"Wow, well Emmett, I don't even know what to tell you,"

"She says that she sees me so seldom, that it's like she doesn't have a husband, like she isn't even married."

"Well then get home. Just hurry and I don't know, do something that would make her feel special when you reach."

I smirked, "Well Rosalie," I said picking up my jacket, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Bye."

* * *

I lugged myself up the front stairs of the house, feeling utterly exhausted. I knew I would have to make this up to my wife somehow, but all I could think about was dropping on our bed and sleeping until next week. But I knew if I walked in, without at least apologizing, Elizabeth would never let me hear the end of it.

"Liz?" I called as I got to the top of the stairs. I opened the door to our bedroom and found the place in total darkness. _Thank God, _I thought to myself, _she's asleep._ I tried coming in as quietly as possible. I emptied my wallet and keys out of my pocket, resting them on the dressing table. Then I sat on the edge of the bed and began taking off my shoes, when I heard movement behind me and then the room was splashed in the bright light that Elizabeth had turned on.

She was standing there, arms folded, her total disgust with me apparent on her face.

"Liz, listen to me. I can explain."

"No, I don't wanna hear it anymore! I am fed up with you and this shit!"

"I know, I know. I know there's no excuse."

"No, you don't know! It's my fucking birthday, goddamn it! You couldn't even try to make it home two hours earlier?!"

"Elizabeth please, try to understand, I couldn't--"

"No, you answer me this. Can you tell me the last time that you came home and we spent some time together?"

I didn't even want to look her in the eyes. She was right and I was guilty of every sin that she said I'd committed.

"Exactly!" she yelled. "Because even when there's a miracle and you actually come home early, you go directly to the bed and you pass out!"

"Liz, you know I hate being away from you, but--"

"Are you sure that I know that Emmett? Because you spend a heck of a lot of time without me."

"Elizabeth, it's just that work's kinda hectic right now, and I can't afford to leave early all the time."

"You sound just like your father! Just like the man you told me you would never want to be like! You're a workaholic, and if it doesn't involve making money, then it's not that damn important to you."

"What?" I asked my own anger now starting to build, "That's what you think of me? Why the fuck do you think I'm always at work? I'm trying to make sure that you live the life that your parents wanted for you. Okay?"

"Yeah Emmett, make me the reason for this problem!"

"Elizabeth!" I shouted striding towards her, "All you do with your whole damn day is lounge around and shop with your friends. The other day, you bought a fricking yacht!"

"Emmett, do not make it sound like that! I spoke to you about the yacht, and you said to go ahead!"

"That's beside the point, because I AM STILL THE ONE THAT PAYS FOR IT!"

"Well Emmett, fuck off, ok? And don't be doing me anymore favours if that's what you see it as!"

"Without my favours, you would have nothing!"

I couldn't even stop that one before it left my mouth. I knew that I had crossed the line there. I knew it the moment I yelled it out. Her expression changed from one of anger to disappointment. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to back track out of the tight space with which I had fit myself.

"Liz, I--" But before I could even finish, I felt the slap squarely across my face. It stung through my pores as it echoed across the room.

"Get the hell out! I don't want you in the house!" She shouted at me. She then pushed me across my chest . "Get out!"

"Liz, come on!" I shouted. "Can't we just talk this out?"

"I want you out Emmett!" She yelled before slamming the bedroom door in my face.

"Liz, Elizabeth! My wallet and everything's in there! Where am I supposed to sleep now?!"

"You should've thought about that before!"

"Come on, I'm not even wearing shoes!"

"I don't care, Emmett! Just leave me alone!"

And that was the end of it. I didn't even understand where she wanted me to stay without any money or no credit cards. I picked up the house phone and dialed Edward's cell. It was midnight and he didn't answer the phone until the sixth ring.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked him immediately.

"Where are you?" he asked me.

"I'm home." I replied.

"What? You want me to--"

"Look I'll explain when you get here, okay?"

"Fine dude." He responded and hung up.

And then, there I was, sitting in my own living room, yet having to call my brother and ask him to pick me up. Married life. It's definitely ain't all it's cracked up to be.


End file.
